Semtex
Semtex is a type of grenade that sticks to the first surface it touches, including other players, featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 While the Semtex is not usable in the Campaign, it is featured in both Multiplayer and Special Ops. A Semtex is briefly seen in Contingency, if the player does not shoot down the helicopter before Price enters the submarine, Ghost will knock it out of the air with a Semtex. Multiplayer Semtex takes up the equipment slot. It is comparable to the standard grenade but with some differences. It has a set timer and cannot be cooked, though the timer is shorter than a frag grenade's fuse. At close range, the delayed explosion gives opponents time to escape. However, the timer counts down while the Semtex is in flight and will explode almost immediately after landing if thrown over long distances. It has a blinking red light and beeps softly, making it easier to spot and avoid. This makes it useful for flushing enemies that have hunkered down, as they may run from cover if a Semtex charge is tossed in proximity, and if they do not run fast enough, they will be killed or severely injured. Because the grenade sticks to the first surface it touches (except glass, which shatters while the Semtex trajectory remains unaffected), it will not bounce and roll past the desired target. This is very useful for accurately sticking the grenade to the Headquarters, narrow platforms, or hillsides. Additionally, it can be stuck to the window sill in front of an enemy rather than actually requiring the grenade go through the window (a throw which, if missed, often means a cooked grenade comes bouncing back at the thrower.) Additionally, Semtex grenades cannot be thrown back at the original sender. Semtex is more powerful than a Frag Grenade: it has a larger explosive radius and the highest explosive damage of any equipment in the game. It is the only grenade that can, without Danger Close, destroy the large gas tanks found in Highrise, Underpass, Overgrown, and Terminal. Unlike the fragmentation grenade, Semtex cannot be overcooked though sticking a Semtex too close will still cause a suicide. Due to its stickiness, it is very useful for taking down Riot Shields, which it attaches itself to. However, if the shield user has Blast Shield they may survive even a direct stick to the shield. Less frequently some people will stick Semtex to a team-mate and have them run into a group of enemies - mainly for the "The Resourceful" challenge, in an attempt to kill at least one or two enemies. This works best in Domination or Headquarters, where larger groups of enemies will likely be trying to capture an objective. It is not recommended to try this in Hardcore modes, where friendly fire may kill teammates in the process. The explosive power and blast radius of Semtex also make it useful for rushing classes because it can clear larger areas than a fragmentation grenade and does not ever require cooking. Since Semtex cannot be cooked to detonate sooner, it is advised to arc the throw upward if possible. This will allow the explosive to still reach its target, but detonate sooner relative to the enemies noticing. Consequently, the enemies will have less time to react and are more likely to be killed if the throw was accurate. Semtex is also more favored by players than it's World at War counterpart, the Sticky grenade. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Semtex will return to Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is seen in the Multiplayer Reveal Trailer and in the Create-A-Class menu which was revealed in the September 1st multiplayer reveal. It appears to have a much shorter fuse than the Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, exploding after around 2 seconds. It costs 2000CP. Trivia *If a player knifes an enemy who is in the Semtex throwing animation, it is possible for their Semtex to stick to the knifing player, giving no warning and likely killing them. *If using a Riot Shield, a player stuck by Semtex can survive by swapping their Riot Shield with a weapon on the ground. Alternatively they can use the Blast Shield. *If a player is stuck by Semtex on their upper torso/head region, they are able to survive the blast by moving face-down into a surface. This makes the player's head appear to go through the surface and making the grenade disappear. It is also possible to go prone to survive if the Semtex is stuck on the stomach. *It is possible to stick Semtex to any kind of aircraft, except for the high-altitude AC-130 and UAVs. *If a player is stuck with a Semtex and they kill the player who stuck them it will count as a "payback" kill. *Sticking Semtex to an enemy with Painkiller active will not kill them, except in Hardcore game modes. *Semtex replaces flashbangs in some Special Ops missions. *In Hardcore modes, sticking with the Semtex will kill an enemy player. *The throwing animation for the Semtex in Call of Duty: Black Ops is nearly identical to the one in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The Semtex in Call of Duty: Black Ops blinks green instead of red when thrown. This is to show it is friendly. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''when a Semtex is thrown from a long distance, all that can be heard is a "charging" sound, similar to that of a charging defibrillator. The beeping sound is absent unless close-up. *The Semtex is not cook-able for when the player pulls the pin the fuse does not start until the grenade is thrown. *Note how in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it can be seen that on the Semtex, the word C4 is written even though Semtex is a completely different type of explosive. *Before the player throws the Semtex, there is an animation where the character takes out the pin, just like a Fragmentation Grenade. However, unlike the Fragmentation grenade, the player can put the Semtex away after taking out the pin by pressing the Weapon Switch button. The next time the player starts to throw it, they will pull out the pin again. This can be done infinitely. *When the player is seen throwing the Semtex, they are only using their index finger and thumb to grip the black strip, probably to prevent it from sticking to their hand. File:Semtex.jpg|The Semtex being thrown in Modern Warfare 2's Multiplayer File:Semtex kill icon.png|The kill icon for Semtex File:semtex.JPG|A thrown Semtex Black Ops Semtex.png|The Semtex being thrown in Black Ops' multiplayer Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons